I Guess We All Have Issues
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Cloud is struggling and Terra can't control herself. Twoshot! Lemon, Terra/Cloud, I TAKE REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

I Guess We All Have Issues

Terra growled as she held her head in pain and frustration. The Onion Knight wasn't currently around. She was glad. Now he couldn't ask her stupid questions about whether or not she was okay. She was fine! It was a headache! Everyone got them! Some more frequently than others, but we all get them! She was fine!

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. _Its fine and everything's going to be okay. Right? Right_. But deep down she was afraid. She had _never _gotten headaches before in her life. Why start now? _Something's going to happen. Something bad. Something very bad._

X.X

Cloud sighed as he walked away from his friends. He was going to go sort out his "issues." What issues you might ask? He didn't know. In his mind, his "issues" were completely justified.

_Every time I fight, someone close to me dies. Every time I do anything, something bad happens to someone. I can't fight. _And yet he did. If you asked him why, he couldn't tell you, but he knew he did, and he didn't like it. He needed to stop. He needed a reason to stop. He looked for a reason to stop fighting.

X.X

"Leave us alone, Kefka!" Terra shouted.

"But why? You're fun to play with!" Kefka whined, quite reminiscent of a five year old child being told he can't have a toy.

"Either you leave us alone willingly or I make you!" she shouted.

"Terra!" The Onion Knight gasped. It wasn't like her to threaten anyone. He grabbed her hand, only to be shoved to the ground.

"Stay out of this! This is none of your business!" Terra said to him.

"Could it be the monster in you is taking over?" Kefka mused.

"What!' Terra yelled.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an important appointment to attend to," Kefka said, suddenly sounding very serious. He then resumed his childish and high-pitched manner of speaking, saying; "Have a nice day!" to Terra and the Onion Knight before teleporting away.

Terra then lifted off the ground and began to fly away.

"Wait!" the Onion Knight yelled after her.

She turned around. "What?" she curtly asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To find Kefka," she said.

"What will I do?" the Onion Knight asked.

"Go… go find someone else to babysit you," she said. The Onion Knight looked down dejectedly.

"Oh. Okay," was the last thing she heard him say before flying off. She didn't care.

X.X

Cloud looked down at the water at Cosmos' Alter. _Where will I go now? _he thought to himself. _What do I do now that I've left my friends? _It was then that someone dropped in front of him from the sky. She was short, skinny, blonde, pale, and… angry. She looked like the slightest comment would cause her to blow her top.

"Are you… okay?" Cloud asked carefully. He didn't want her to attack him, more out of fear for her sake than his.

But she looked at him and yelled. She lunged for him, sending fire his way. He gasped and dodged it. She yelled again. This time she sent and ice block at him, hitting him square in the stomach and knocking him down.

"Why did you talk to me?" she asked him, standing over him and scowling.

"Um…" Cloud mumbled.

"Why did you talk to me!" she yelled, kicking him in the stomach.

"I… wanted to know if you were okay," he said, hoarsely.

"Well, I'm fine," she said, helping him up. She determined that if he were that bad, he wouldn't have asked her if she were okay, so he was a good man.

"Who are you?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Terra. Warrior of Cosmos," she answered simply. "You?"

"Cloud. I'm also a warrior of Cosmos," he answered.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry." She was returning to her senses. She didn't understand what made her act like that in the first place. She then became worried. "I yelled at the Onion Knight! Oh my gosh! I have to go!' she said, and flew off.

"Wait!' Cloud yelled, looking at her fly away, but she didn't hear him.

"Oh well. I'll tell her later," he said to himself as he walked away, holding onto his side as he continued to look for a reason to fight.

**Okay. Someone asked for a Terra and Cloud M-rated oneshot, but I decided to make it a two-shot, but only if I get 3 reviews. SO REVIEW! And I love you guys. =3 **

**HML68**


	2. Chapter 2

Terra let out a sigh of relief. She had spoken to the Onion Knight an hour before, and he seemed to accept her again… mostly. But, she would take what she could get. She was not a picky person after all. However, there was someone still on her mind. The man with the spiky hair. She had yet to apologize to him properly.

XDXDXDXDXD

Cloud crouched down on the ground, bleeding from his side, holding his freshly obtained crystal in his hand. He had done it. Not only had he found his crystal, he had found a reason to fight. However, he was still bleeding heavily. He didn't know what to do. If he stayed here, he couldn't get help. However, if he got up and moved, he would bleed heavier. He found himself slowly growing tired. "I can't fall asleep!' he scolded himself. "I might never wake up if I fall asleep now!"

But he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He collapsed and fell asleep. "This isn't so bad," he thought to himself.

XDXDXDXDXD

"Terra, are you okay?" the Onion Knight asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Well, you seem… distracted. Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" he asked, getting up from his kneeling position in front of her.

Terra stood up as well. "I… I don't mean to sound rude… in fact, I'd love to be with you! But I have to go speak with someone. Someone else I hurt while I was… I don't know," she answered hesitantly.

The Onion Knight smiled. "It's okay. Just remember I'm waiting for you, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll remember," she answered. Smiling before flying off.

The Onion Knight stared after her for awhile. "See you… Terra," he whispered.

XDXDXDXDXD

Cloud had had enough of sleeping. He wanted to get up, but he was so tired. "I… have to… go… get out of here…." He barely managed to choke out. The wound in his side was much worse than it looked. He was still sitting in the mini- Lifestream. "I'm going to die here…" he thought to himself. "This is it…"

But right as this thought crossed his mind, he heard the gasp of the young girl who kicked him before. "Great. It's the girl with the PMS again," he thought dryly.

"What do you want!" he asked when he heard her land and begin to approach him.

"I'm sorry… I came to apologize to you properly," she said.

"Apology accepted. Now go away. You interrupted my death," he said moodily.

"I can help with that if you want," she said shyly.

"Yeah, what can you do?" he snapped. She walked up to him and muttered something incoherent, and then the wound in his side healed and he was fine.

"How…?" he asked, looking at his side.

"That's my secret," she said slyly.

"Well, I have to repay you," he said.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said. "That was my apology to you for my rude behavior a few days ago," she stammered out.

"No… please… let me help…" he said. He leaned in towards her and lightly grabbed her forearm.

His lips were suddenly inches from hers. "I…" she stammered. "But I've never… I've never done…"

"Then follow my lead," he said softly, his voice cloudy with lust.

"O-okay," she stammered. He pressed his lips to hers and moved them slowly. She tried to follow the best she could, and she had to admit, it didn't feel that bad.

"I'm… I'm doing this right, right?" she asked after they parted.

"Yeah… perfect," Cloud spoke, and pushed his lips onto hers, pressing his tongue into her already open mouth. She gasped, which was soon replaced with a moan when she felt his tongue press against her own.

She then felt him put a hand under her skirt and begin to slightly massage her genitals. She moaned as she felt herself get wetter and wetter. He then pushed a finger in, which caused her to gasp and shut her eyes tightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That hurts," she whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll go slowly," he said reassuringly. And he did go slowly. He moved it out slow, and moved it back in slow.

Soon, he picked up the pace, and then slipped in a second finger. She gasped again. "Does it hurt again?" he asked.

"Feels good," she gasped. She soon began rocking against his finger, and because of their position, she was unconsciously grinding again him as well.

"Hey, can I…?" he began, not wanting to say it in fear that she would run away if he did.

"Yes! Now!" she screamed, already working at the zipper.

He chuckled. "Impatient, huh?" he asked. But then he looked in her eyes. He was no longer courting the girl to thank her. She left when the second finger was plunged into her. He was now courting the beast inside, simply to fuel its sexual and physical desires.

She pushed him to the ground and revealed his length to her. She then pulled away her panties and plunged down on him. They both screamed in pure ecstasy.

Cloud decided that seeing this girl ride him was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Forget Tifa. This, right here, was heaven.

It seemed like an eternity but was really only a few minutes. They both reached their climax at the same time (in fact, he could've sworn the beast had timed it) and then she collapsed on top of him. After some deep breaths, she climbed off of him and sat down. "I apologize. My behavior was absolutely out of line," she said, still gasping for breath but still sounding anxious and panicky, like she was afraid he would push her away any moment now.

"It's okay. It is technically my fault," he said sheepishly.

"I suppose," she mused. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Onion Knight! Oh, I just left him like that! He's gonna hate me now for sure! I have to go apologize!' she said.

"What about me? I don't get an apology for such a hasty exit from you?" he asked.

"Oh, you do," she said, winking before flying away.

Cloud smirked as she flew away. He sighed as he asked himself, "Does she know you can see though white panties when they're wet?"

**A/N: OMGOSH! I am so sorry for the HUGE delay. I got caught up with life, and I got into something new (Ouran High School Host Club, actually) and I had huge writer's block! Please forgive me! I owe you all a prompt! Well, go ahead and request. First come, first serve though. Anyways, review, request, and don't flame. 'Cause I promise, if you do, I **_**will **_**call you out. Anyways, much love!**

**-HML68**


End file.
